Bed Buddies
by BookCaseGirl
Summary: Five moments where Chuck and Blair are unmistakable 'bed buddies'. The first four have sadder undertones, but the last one is nothing but happiness. Oneshot.


**Title: **Bed Buddies

**Author: **BookCaseGirl (Abby)

**Date: **August 4, 2009

**Rating: **T

_**Summary: Five moments where Chuck and Blair are unmistakable 'bed buddies'. The first four have sadder undertones, but the last one is nothing but happiness.**_

**Author's Note: **Ahh it doesn't feel like it's been a week. Still, I felt the need to satiate my craving for writing. I'm not sure how terrible this will be, but I really hope it isn't too bad (:

Thank you to Michelle for beta-ing!

**I.**

"God, you have no idea how fucking good you are, Waldorf." Chuck's voice was husky as he whispered the words on her neck and goosebumps sprinkled her arms. They hadn't been able to stay away from one another since that first night in the limo. It seemed that every chance she and Chuck got, they were on one another and the little tryst ended in a bed.

"You're not so bad yourself, Bass," she murmured, flipping her body around to look him in the eyes. Blair's eyes fluttered closed and she moved her lips closer to his, feeling them meld together as if they were puzzle pieces that had been lost long ago but one day found each other again.

"I've never felt this way before," he whispered as they gazed at one another through hooded eyelids that begged to be closed for sleep.

"Please, you don't know what you're talking about. You're only delusional from the mind-blowing orgasm I just gave you," Blair said lightly, smirking at him and pecking his cheek again. She turned back over and pushed back against his body. Rolling her eyes against tears that were there for no real reason, she enjoyed her afterglow and the exhaustion that floated down her body.

"I...I think I love you, Blair," Chuck said quietly, sweeping the back of his hand across the nape of her neck.

Those words caused her to sit up and look down at him.

"_No_, Chuck. _No. _We're just bed buddies, got it?" Blair said sternly. When he nodded in confirmation – she didn't find out until much later that that confirmation was fake – she lay back down and snuggled back into the warmth of Chuck Bass's arms.

Because they would suffice for the time being.

**II.**

"Mmm, Chuck," Blair moaned softly onto his chest.

He sighed into her hair as he stroked it and she wordlessly replied by running her fingers through his hair and mussing it. She pulled away from him and fell back onto the soft, feather-filled mattress that they lay on. Chuck's majestic purple sheets felt soft and comforting against her sweaty skin and she relaxed even further into the bed.

"I could get used to this," she added, a contented sigh falling from her mouth.

"Like I haven't heard that before," Chuck murmured in response, his ego poking out to play (amongst other things, of course).

"You just don't stop do you?" Blair's head turned so that her ear was against the pillow and smiled at him, her eyes sparling in the soft light of the early morning hour.

"Rarely." He inched closer to her and their lips met briefly.

"This may very well be the best time I've had in a while..." she murmured dreamily, staring up at the ceiling as she felt calm wash over her like a silky blanket.

"Good thing we're on the same page," Chuck replied, smirking at her. His eyes glinted in the soft glow that the sun provided and it made her heart melt unexpectedly.

"It may also be the best I've felt in...well, my entire life," Blair said. She turned her gaze to him once again, but his face was emotionless, his lips set in a firm line.

"We're bed buddies, Blair. Remember?"

"Yeah," Blair responded. "Yeah," she said again, more quietly this time so she could get that into her own mind.

**III.**

"Blair," he groaned into her shoulder, hands skimming down her back and around to cup her behind through the silky cream bridesmaid dress she wore.

"It's okay." That was her mantra. It would continue to be her mantra until Chuck was all better. She would sacrifice anything and everything until he was cured of this dark aura that was the leftovers of his father's drama.

"I love you."

"No, you don't. And it's okay," Blair said. She was trying to be strong; she was really trying to remain unbreakable and stay calm through everything he through her way. She bit her tongue to ward off a moan that tickled her throat as his tongue darted into her ear.

"Really, I do," he whispered as his tongue and mouth trailed down her neck. "I love you, Blair. I love you."

"Chuck, remember what we say. Just remember that, okay? And then you'll know that what you're saying isn't true. It's not, and it really is fine."

He responded with no words, but only a look of utter confusion. The lost little boy came out again and Blair felt a tear – only a single tear – soak into the skin on her forearm.

"We're bed buddies," she whispered, biting the nape of his neck and trying to make him focus on anything but the words that were a lie.

"Right..." Chuck replied, though he sounded anything but convinced.

**IV.**

Blair's hands fumbled with Chuck's belt buckle as they fell back onto his bed, each gasping for air as if they hadn't been given any in centuries. It'd been way too long since she'd been able to feel this way, and she could tell that he felt exactly the same. The thing was, he wouldn't voice it. That damned stubborn side of him was something he stayed totally true to, much to the dismay of Blair.

"I love you so much," her words came out in a forced rush, and he only continued to kiss down her collarbone, into the valley between her breasts, and then down to her belly button.

"We're bed buddies, remember?"

And this time she didn't have to confirm what they both knew. It was a regular conversation; every time they met up, every time they spoke, it ended in this. By now, it was such an old routine that no affirmation was required.

So they just fucked. Like any (not so) normal couple did.

**V.**

Chuck laughed – it was a hearty, no nonsense kind of laugh, something he hadn't been able to feel in a long while – when Blair climbed on top of him and her breath tickled the hairs that dusted the very top of his chest (which peeked out from beneath his blue checked shirt). She giggled back when his tongue probed and poked at her cheek.

"I love you, I love you, I love you."

"That's what, ten times now, Bass? Trying to set a world record, are we?" She smirked as their lips moved against one another.

"No, not at all," he said simply. "I'm just trying to be honest with you...For once." She smiled up at him and his eyes appraised her angelically beautiful face.

"So we're not bed buddies anymore, right?" Blair questioned, almost uncertainly.

"Oh, we so _are_ still bed buddies. At least I hope so," he murmured playfully as his shirt was shed and thrown somewhere far, far away. "It's just...bigger now."

"I'll say," Blair said, smiling coyly as she felt him poke her. The double entendre was on purpose and obviously implied, because that was just what Blair and Chuck did – it was who they were, and if they didn't do it, then that would have been cause for suspicion.

"Then we're..._bed buddies_," her voice went several octaves deeper than normal – even deeper than her normal husky bedroom voice – and Chuck felt something deep inside of him vibrate because of it.

"M_hmm_," Chuck replied, removing the last few barriers that separated her body from his and biting his lip as a growl came from the bottom of his soul, rattling the sensitive place where they were connected.

And _this _was the real Chuck and Blair.

**End Note: **Hope everyone enjoyed. Leave your thoughts in a review please (:


End file.
